1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a blind rivet setting device having a housing, a pulling mechanism in the housing, which comprises a chuck housing that can be moved in a pulling direction and clamping jaws that can be moved along a clamping distance in the chuck housing, an electric drive, which acts on the chuck housing and comprises a control device, and an electric battery as an energy source for the drive.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A blind rivet setting device of this type is, for example, known from DE 41 26 602 A1.
“Blind rivet setting device” is to be understood below as meaning a device that can be used to set blind rivets, blind rivet nuts, and blind rivet fasteners generally. To set a blind rivet fastener of this type, the blind rivet fastener is inserted into an opening in a structure, for example, a wall or a plate, until the set head of the fastener bears against the structure. With the aid of the blind rivet setting device, a pulling force is subsequently applied to a pulling mandrel that is arranged in the blind rivet fastener, which force causes the part of the blind rivet fastener located on the other side of the structure to be shaped and form a closing head. A procedure of this type is known per se.
The use of a battery, which can also be embodied as a rechargeable battery, as an energy source has the advantage that the handling of the blind rivet setting device is not encumbered by an electric supply line. However, an embodiment of this type has the disadvantage that the battery only holds a limited supply of energy and that the number of blind rivet fasteners that are to be set is therefore limited.